The invention concerns a hi-hat for generating percussion instrument sounds by cymbal dishes which can be set into motion, of which one cymbal is guided striking against the other cymbal dishes associated with a rod which is movable up and down in or on a stand.
Using convex shaped cymbal dishes, so-called cymbals, to generate specified noises by striking with sticks or adequate aids is known. These cymbals can likewise be struck against each other by hand, whereby two approximately equally large cymbals touch on their outer edges. This striking against each other is obtained in connection with the hi-hat, as is, for example, known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,500, that the upper cymbal is struck against the stationary lower cymbal with the aid of a rod which can be moved up and down. Such hi-hats belong to the standard outfitting of a percussionist, whereby he can either act directly through a foot pedal upon the rod, or as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,500, through a long activation cable which is arranged in a sheath. The typical and long lasting clash arises by striking the upper cymbal dish on the lower one. Hi-hats are used as rhythm instruments in concerts, as well as in connection with recording on sound carriers in the studio, which as a rule are operated in time by footwork of the percussionist. Usually a base drum or the like is operated with the other foot. With a hi-hat of this type, only the upper cymbal or cymbal dish can, as already mentioned, be struck against the lower stationary cymbal dish. Other noises can if necessary be reached by adding sticks or other aids. Further possible variations consist, if need be, in that cymbals of different size which emit different noises are used. Nonetheless, there has existed for years the intensive wish on the part of percussionists of generating different noises with one and the same hi-hat or of altering the intensity, even during a concert. Also, certain effects, as for example two staggered sounds, cannot be realized with the aid of known constructions. For this, one can, if worse comes to worse, rely on auxiliary technology in that the individual playing sessions are recorded on multiple tracks.